tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Special Letter (DVD)
20th March 2007 30th December 2008 |runtime=35 mins |preceded by=Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories (VHS) Milkshake Muddle (DVD) |followed by=Thomas and His Friends Help Out (VHS) Percy's Ghostly Trick (DVD)}} Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories, retitled Thomas and the Special Letter, is a US VHS/DVD featuring six fourth series episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was first released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and reissued in 2002. It was released on DVD in 2007. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Here comes Thomas the Tank Engine with the latest tales from the Island of Sodor. Come along for the ride as the engines take an exciting journey to a far away station. Help welcome Skarloey home from the menders and watch Oliver and Toad teach the trucks a lesson they'll never forget. Join Thomas, Rusty, Sir Handel, Daisy, and the rest of the gang for these brand new adventures with lots of new friends never before seen on TV! 2002 VHS/2007/2008 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Thomas and his railway friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor, a magical place where the sun invariably shines and storms never last long. Meet George, a bad-tempered steamroller who is convinced that roads are much more important than rails. Welcome Skarloey back home, and watch as Oliver and Toad teach some Troublesome Trucks a Really Useful lesson. So get your tickets ready for more freight yard fun with Thomas and Friends™. Episodes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Steam Roller # Toad Stands By # Bowled Out Song * Don't Judge a Book By its Cover Bonus Features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook from Salty's Secret * "Fun with Numbers" game from Best of Gordon Trivia * This was the first Thomas VHS distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * On the cover of the 1995 VHS release, an image from Paint Pots and Queens is used. * This was the first Thomas VHS to have Duncan and George's nameboard sequence. * The original version with the Anchor Bay logo came in a 1995 box, meaning that it was released in 2000, but the 1999-2007 styled box was not released until 2002. * The 1995 VHS description mentioned Daisy, despite her not appearing in any episodes featured on the release. * The 1995 VHS does not display any home video logo (Video Treasures logo was still being used as Anchor Bay did not have an on-screen logo yet) and starts off with the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the cover of the 2002 VHS release and DVD release, the image of Bertie is mirrored. * On the 2007 DVD, J.R. Media Services Inc. has made the captions similar to Captions Inc. Los Angeles' style. Goofs * In the captions, Bertie is misspelled as Burty. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Thomas and the Special Letter and New Friends for Thomas 2-pack * Thomas and the Special Letter and James Goes Buzz Buzz Double Feature References Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases